


Hey, Man

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Your boyfriend hates how you greet him on the phone.





	

Crowley had asked you to help his mother out with a spell. You weren’t a witch, but that didn’t matter. What Rowena needed was an extra set of hands. You’d asked him why he couldn’t do it, but he just gave you his usual, ‘The King of Hell is a busy man’ spiel.

 

Everything about the spell dragged on, and it was hours before you were finally heading home. The ingredients needed to be just so, and there were at least 4 or 5 series of incantations before the spell resulted in something useful. You texted him when you were finished as you were walking to your car. You were starving and wanted him to meet you for dinner. You were about to start your car when your phone rang.

 

You smiled, seeing Crowley’s name on the screen. You quickly answered it. “Hey, man.”

 

There was a pause. “Hello, Darling.” he said in his smooth, sexy voice. “How’d it go?”

 

“Well, I think. Anyway, wanna meet me? I’m hungry.”

 

“For?” you could practically see the smirk on his face.

 

“Food, you perv!” you laughed. “Maybe that pizza place with the really good jalapeño poppers?”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

At dinner, Crowley told you about his day. You didn’t mind. You didn’t really want to talk about yours. You were sick of magic, and you just wanted to eat. In the middle of describing his favorite of the day’s torture sessions, his phone rang. You gave him a look of mock offense. You had turned your phone off, because you were courteous like that.

 

“It’s just Moose.” he muttered before declining the call. He was about to resume his story when the phone started ringing again. He took a calming breath, and looked up to meet your annoyingly amused face. “Give me a minute, will you, Love?”

 

“It’s probably urgent.”

 

“What?!” he answered harshly. “Are you-?!” he took another deep breath and offered you the phone. “He wants to talk to you. He’s been trying to reach you, but your phone’s off.” he said dryly.

 

You laughed softly, taking the phone from him. “Hey, man.” You greeted Sam, noticing the way Crowley shifted in his seat. You looked over at him and raised a brow at his mild glare and slightly jutted jaw. “Yeah, sure.” Crowley’s glare didn’t let up. “Ok, I just need a shower and I’ll head on over… Ok, awesome. See ya tomorrow.” you hung up and handed him back his phone. “What? Why are you looking so pissy all of a sudden?”

 

He looked like he was thinking whether or not to respond. “Why do you answer the phone like that?” he finally asked.

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

“‘Hey, man.’” he imitated you. “You always answer like that.”

 

You shrugged. “I dunno...I’ve always done it like that. What’s wrong with it?”

 

He looked down at his plate for a moment, then looked back up at you. “You answer the same when I call you.”

 

“Riiight…” You’d just established that. Now he was just confusing you.

 

“It’s just… when you call, I say ‘Hello, Darling’. What if I answered everyone that way?”

 

You had to bite the insides of your cheeks to stop from smiling. “So, you want a special greeting?” he groaned, and you couldn’t hold back your giggle anymore. “You want something different? ‘Hello, my honeybun, my goomba, my king!’”

 

“‘My king’ has a nice ring to it.” he mused.

 

You shook your head. “That’s not special. All your demon cronies call you that.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

You shut off the shower when you heard your phone go off. You smiled seeing it was Crowley calling. “Hey, man.” you winced as soon as the words left your mouth.

 

“Really, Y/N?!”

 

“Oops. Sorry, Goomba.” you apologized sweetly.


End file.
